1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push switch device, and more particularly, to a push switch device capable of reducing a longitudinal size to form a thin device by disposing a push button for a switch operation in a push direction perpendicular to a switching direction in which an apex of a dome-shaped movable terminal is pressed downward.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a push switch device, widely used in a mobile phone, a game console, various audio devices, and so on, includes a housing formed of an insulating resin, etc., a dome-shaped movable terminal and a plurality of fixed terminals installed in the housing, and a push button projecting from the housing to operate the movable terminal. Accordingly, when the push button is pushed to press an apex of the movable terminal, the apex is resiliently deformed downward and recovered to electrically connect or open the plurality of fixed terminals, performing a switch function.
Such a push switch device is disposed such that a push direction of the push button is perpendicular to a direction in which the apex of the movable terminal is pressed to be resiliently deformed downward, i.e., a switching direction, reducing a longitudinal size to form a thin device.
For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-755223 discloses, as shown in FIG. 8, a configuration that a switching direction in which an apex of a dome-shaped movable terminal 130 is pressed to be resiliently deformed downward is perpendicular to a push direction of a push button 110.
However, when the push button 110 of the push switch device is pushed, a push part 111 formed at an end of the push button 110 orthogonally moves downward by a sloped plate 140 to press the apex of the dome-shaped movable terminal 130. Accordingly, a sense of click generated when the movable terminal is resiliently deformed is decreased in comparison with a conventional method in which a push direction of the push button is disposed in parallel to a switching direction of the movable terminal. In addition, as the push part 111 is lowered, a connection part 112 is bent downward. As a result, straightness of the push button 110 is deteriorated, and the connection part 112 is bent to increase a user's push force needed to push the push button 110, remarkably decreasing operation performance of the push button 110.
Further, since a contact point of the movable terminal 130 with the push part 111 of the push button 110 moves between a position deviated from the apex of the movable terminal 130 and the apex, friction due to slide friction is generated according to the moving distance. The friction generated during the switch operation may decrease functionality and operation performance of the push switch device and reduce lifespan of parts.